familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peoria County, Illinois
Peoria County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2006, the population was 182,495. Its county seat is Peoria, Illinois . Peoria County is part of the Peoria, Illinois, Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Peoria County was formed in 1825 out of Fulton County. It was named for the Peoria, an Illiniwek people who lived there. It included most of the western valley of the Illinois River up to the Chicago river portage. File:Peoria County Illinois 1825.png|Peoria County for the first year after its creation, including a large tract of unorganized territory temporarily attached to it.White, Jesse. Origin and Evolution of Illinois Counties. State of Illinois, March 2010. http://www.cyberdriveillinois.com/publications/pdf_publications/ipub15.pdf File:Peoria County Illinois 1826.png|Peoria County between 1826 and 1827. The newly created Mercer and Warren Counties were temporarily attached to Peoria until county governments could be organized. File:Peoria County Illinois 1827.png|Peoria County between 1827 and 1830. The creation of Tazewell County left Peoria with only a small tract of unorganized territory east of the Illinois River, whose border was not defined. File:Peoria County Illinois 1830.png|In 1830 Warren County organized a government. File:Peoria County Illinois 1831.png|In 1831, Peoria County's present borders were established and Mercer County was attached to Warren. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.20%) is land and (or 1.80%) is water. Townships Townships are given by relative location. Adjacent counties *Stark County - north *Marshall County - northeast *Woodford County - east *Tazewell County - south *Fulton County - southwest *Knox County - northwest Cities and towns *Bartonville *Bellevue *Brimfield *Chillicothe *Dunlap *Elmwood *Glasford *Hanna City *Kingston Mines *Mapleton *Norwood *Peoria *Peoria Heights *Princeville *Rome *West Peoria Unincorporated communities *Alta *Cramers *Edelstein *Edgewater *Edwards *El Vista — now a neighborhood in Peoria *Elmore *Galena Knolls *High Meadows *Holmes Center *Lake Camelot *Lake Lancelot *Lake of the Woods *Laura *Lawn Ridge *Mardell Manor - a subdivision to the north of Bartonville, of which, the eastern-half has been incorporated into the Village of Bartonville. *Mossville *North Hampton *Oak Hill *Orchard Mines *Pottstown *Renchville *Rome Heights *Smithville *South Rome *Southport *Tuscarora *Vets Row *Vonachen Knolls *West Hallock Transportation Major highways * Interstate 74 in Illinois * Interstate 155 (Illinois) * Interstate 474 * U.S. Route 24 in Illinois * U.S. Route 150 in Illinois * Illinois Route 6 * Illinois Route 8 * Illinois Route 9 * Illinois Route 29 * Illinois Route 40 * Illinois Route 78 * Illinois Route 90 * Illinois Route 91 * Illinois Route 116 Defunct highways * Illinois Route 174 * Illinois Route 175 Airports The following public-use airports are located in the county:Public and Private Airports, Peoria County, Illinois * General Wayne A. Downing Peoria International Airport (PIA), formerly Greater Peoria Regional Airport - Peoria, Illinois * Mount Hawley Auxiliary Airport (3MY) - Peoria, Illinois Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 183,433 people, 72,733 households, and 47,130 families residing in the county. The population density was 296 people per square mile (114/km²). There were 78,204 housing units at an average density of 126 per square mile (49/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 79.38% White, 16.10% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 1.66% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.95% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. 2.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 24.8% were of German, 10.2% Irish, 9.1% American and 8.9% English ancestry according to Census 2006. There were 72,733 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.60% were married couples living together, 12.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.20% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 10.40% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,705, and the median income for a family was $50,592. Males had a median income of $40,840 versus $25,335 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,219. About 10.00% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.50% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Points of interest *Glasford crater *Jubilee College State Park Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Peoria have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1884 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. Born here * Charles J. Colden, representative in the U.S. Congress See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Peoria County, Illinois References External links * Peoria Co., IL Saving Graves Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1825 Category:Peoria County, Illinois Category:Peoria metropolitan area